


Two Days of Avanna and Leon

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini collection of three separate occasions in which Leon and Avanna have private moments together.</p><p>That's pretty much the gist of this mess.</p><p>Chapter 1: Avanna solo<br/>Chapter 2: Leon/Avanna<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Avanna Does, uh, Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Just like the title up above said, a collection of Leon/Avanna stuff is coming up. :B
> 
> This is a mistake.

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

    "What should I wear for our archery session...?"

    "Nothing loose on your arms and torso area, if that helps," Avanna offered from her seat on Sonika's bed. "You don't want the arrow to catch it."

     The English girl hummed in thought as she continued digging through her closet to find the appropriate top. "Sorry it's takin' so long, Avie. You can look around my room if you want in the meantime. I bought a few new manga and anime over the weekend."

     "Alright."

     While Sonika murmured to herself about finding a shirt for their weekly archery session, Avanna rose from the bed and began to peruse the green-haired girl's tall shelf at the left corner of her bedroom. Ahh, all placed in alphabetical order...that's nice. Let's see what were the new additions to Sonika's collection of Japanese goods. "Angel Blade", sequels to "Angel Blade", "Beat Angel Escalayer", "Can-Can Bunny Extra", "Elfen"--...uh, could've sworn it was "Elfen _Lied_ " not "Elfen _Laid_ ", "F-Force"...the selection went on. Still undecided, Avanna chose a random DVD from the shelf to check out the cover

 

    and yelped rather loudly, her ears burning at the sight.

 

    Sonika blinked as she turned her attention to the flustered-looking Irish Vocaloid. "Blimey," she asked, "you okay there, Avanna? What did you see?" Not getting a reply from her, Sonika went over to where she froze and carefully took the DVD from her sweaty hands. "Ooh~... _Space Pirates Sala_! I was plannin' on watching this tonight so I won't be disturbed!"

    To much information, damn it.

    Sonika took notice of Avanna's red face. "You were browsing me hentai collections, silly! The regular stuff starts from the third shelf and below!"

    Avanna finally snapped out of her surprise, shaking her head as she did so. The first thing she said to Sonika after that revelation was, "You have _porn_?"

    She beamed a grin. "Sure do! Tonio and Al have gay porn, and I have hentai! It's kinda funny shoppin' with them at the sex store because Tonio gets _so_ flustered when he goes by, like, the handcuffs because he has a hard-on for bondage--"

    Oh my god.

    " _Okay okay_ , that's enough, Sonika."  
    "Ah, sorry."

    Sonika questioned, "So...you wanna watch that with me tonight?"

    The freckle-faced girl's mouth turned into a straight line, shooting a glare up at her. " _No_...! Now come on, let's head outside and practice before lunch."

 

* * *

 

**_..._ **

* * *

 

 

    Archery practice...this was what Avanna and Sonika would do every morning at eleven fifteen until twelve noon. Avanna would go a few rounds to show Sonika what to do, and then the older girl would try her hand at the bow and arrow. Of course, they did this in the backyard and far from the house in case any noise would distract them. Avanna finished her rounds of arrows and was now allowing Sonika to begin sharpening her less than amateur-ish skills.

    "Why do you even own those?"

    The arrow struck the second ring of the practice target, causing Sonika to huff at the sight. Damn, she's been under Avanna's teaching for a month and a half and yet there wasn't much improvement. "Erm..." she paused to think, but then responded to Avanna's question, "I think they're...interesting? I think that's the word to describe them."

    Avanna retrieved the five arrows from the target and handed them back to her student. "And Tonio and Al go with you to that store?"

    "Yeah! You should come with us. _Lots_ of weird stuff there. It's a goldmine with hentai movies!"  
    "..."

    Avanna watched Sonika set the bow and arrow once again, her own brows furrowing in thought. Never would've thought Sonika actually owned "hentai". Yes, she knew Sonika could be a _wee_ bit perverted, but owning physical copies of _pornographic material_? Damn. And she gets them in front of Tonio, whom she that was conservative, and innocent ol' Big-feckin'- _Al_?

    What the heck.

    Guess she didn't know much about Sonika outside of her liking anime, social media, and video games.

    Sonika shot an arrow which immediately whizzed through the air and struck the bulls-eye. "Cor _blimey!_ " She cried, "I've finally done the impossible!"

    Yet again, Avanna snapped out of her thoughts thanks to Sonika. A bright smile came to her face at the sight. "Nice work!"

    The other female Vocaloid couldn't help but puff out her chest at the perfectly landed arrow. Blimey, what a sight to behold, one which _she_ created! Her green eyes darted to Avanna, her smile not leaving any moment soon. "Say, wanna go have lunch now?"

    Avanna whipped out her pocket watch, checking the time before turning her attention to Sonika. "It's only eleven fourty-eight..."

    "But it would be good to end the session with a perfect hit, wouldn't it?"  
    "Well..."  
    "Al likes watching the gay porn with cars, and buff guys with big willies--"

    " _Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope!_ " Avanna covered her ears before she could hear any more of the shy Vocaloid's kinks, turning bright red. "Just for that, you're packing up the equipment! I'll meet you inside!"

    Sonika simply snickered and complied to cleaning the area as Avanna stomped off with a loud huff.

 

* * *

 

 

**_..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

    "I'm guessin' you're not a fan of porn or sex in general, ey, Avie?"

    Avanna shook her head, sipping her orange juice. "I wouldn't say that, it's only because I've never watched porn or had anything to do with sex at the moment."

    From across the table, Sonika blinked as she picked up her roast beef and swiss sandwich, repeating the last part of Avanna's words, "At the moment?"

    She shrugged.

    She grinned at Avanna. "Want to borrow some of my movies?"

    Avanna sat back in her seat, brows scrunching together and eyes avoiding Sonika. Borrow her animated pornography? Should she really do something like that? Sonika seemed eager for her to see, at least, one of them. Perhaps taking the plunge wouldn't hurt, if only this one time. She certainly didn't want to watch some bizarre porno with people shoving ears of corn up their anus or anything like that, but...there had to be more than that out there.

    She bit the inside of her cheek for a second, and then she replied, "Only if I get to watch them by myself."

    Sonika's grin widened. "Wicked! Is there a specific type you wanna watch?"

    "Erm..."

    She began to list things off to Avanna, counting them on her fingers, "Tentacle, magical girl, school environment, _paizuri_ ," she paused to add in with a whisper, "my personal favourite," and then she went on, "parody, big boobs, slice of life, fantasy..."

    Good Lord.

    Well, fantasy stood out to her.

    "Fantasy?"  
    "Yeah! You know, like the stuff you're into with your RPG, JRPG, things like that! Interested? I have a few of those~..."

    Suddenly, a third voice spoke up, "A few of what?"

    Avanna sat up straight in her seat as soon as she heard the voice whilst her chest fluttered madly. Oh boy, not again. Why did this occur every time he showed up? Sonika, meanwhile, greeted the Vocaloid who entered the kitchen.

    "Hey Leon! Blimey, you guys have been showing up here a lot lately," Sonika said. "Why don't you three move back in?"

    Leon huffed, loosely crossing his arms. "I wish we could, but since we're retired Vocaloids, we can't stay here. Anyway," he inquired, changing the subject, "what were you guys talking about?"

    Before Avanna could say anything, Sonika instantly told him, "Hentai."

    He blinked, obviously unaware of what a 'hentai' could be. "What?"

    "Anime porn! I've got tentacle, magical girl, school based, parody, paizuri, big knockers, slice of life, fantasy--"  
    "Um..."  
    "Got a favourite type, Leon~?"

    The pretty Vocaloid blushed, running a hand through his blond hair while averting the stare Sonika and Avanna gave him. "I don't watch porn--"

    "If you had to choose though."  
    "...fantasy? There's...stuff like elves, princess and princesses in those, right?"

    Good God, he chose the same thing as her. In a way, it wasn't that surprising that her boyfriend chose that instead of...uh...tentacles. Who wanted a slimy, living thing up their body holes anyway? (She'd be surprised.) A--anyway, they were both generally into fantasy, so maybe choosing that out of Sonika's list was expected.

    Leon asked Sonika, almost in a mumble, "Why were you talking about... _that_ , anyhow?"

    Sonika lifted her cup to her mouth, whispering out, "Avanna wants to watch some of 'em--"

    " _SONIKA!_ " Avanna mentally cringed at how high her voice became when she shouted at the green-haired Engloid.

    But all Leon did was made a tiny smile, obviously trying not to laugh at how Avanna reacted to Sonika spilling the beans. "Have fun with that, love. Careful though, porn gets weird with the acting and plot." He leaned down and planted a kiss on the girl's forehead, emitting an annoyed sound from her, then he waved and exited the kitchen.

    ' _Feckin' hell_ ,' Avanna thought as soon as he left, still feeling embarrassed thanks to Sonika.

    "So...fantasy ero? You're gonna like _Princess Knight Catue_."  
    "...just...go ahead and get them for me."  
    "Got ya! Make sure you watch them at night so you don't have to worry about being interrupted."  
    "..."

 

* * *

 

**_Night_ **

* * *

 

 

    Avanna was getting a drink from the kitchen when Prima poked her head in.

    "Oh, somebody is still up and about?"

    "Yep," Avanna responded as she poured a glass of ice water, "but I'll be heading to my room for the rest of the night. You, Prima?"

    The opera singer hummed with a smile. "I'll be doing the same as well. Good night, dear."

    She smiled back. "Good night."

    Once they went up the only flight of stairs, the two Engloids parted ways, both going in their room. Avanna didn't know what exactly Prima was going to do in her room; however, she sure knew what _she_ planned on doing tonight.

    With one hand holding the water while the free hand shut and locked the door behind her, her blue eyes hesitantly stared ahead at her bed...

    ...where those DVDs presented themselves to her.

    She sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

_"Here you go!"_

_Avanna was taken back by the load of DVDs suddenly shoved into her arms, but she tried to remain calm and not turn red again. "Thanks." She stayed quiet for a moment, glancing down at the goods. Blimey, some of these covers were...something. "Uh, question."_

_Sonika was happy to comply. "Yeah?"_

_"...do...people masturbate to these?"_  
_"Well, it **is** porn...so typically, yeah."_  
_"Oh."_

_Sonika shrugged, shooting a smile. "I mean, I do, too. You don't have to if you don't wanna."_

_Her mind immediately flashed an image of a flushed Sonika playing with herself while watching one of her strange hentai movies, but Avanna was quick to push that thought away from her as soon as it showed any more explicit shots of her friend. "Oh...okay."_

_And before Avanna left her room so she could go to bed, Sonika teasingly said in a sing-song tone, "Have fun~..."_

 

* * *

 

 

 

    "I doubt I'm going to do that while watching these," Avanna said to herself, picking up one of the DVDs. She fell silent, and then she spoke again, "I mean, they look kind of silly." Her eyes slowly glanced to her television.

    Thank God the walls in this house are nearly soundproof.

 

* * *

 

 

    ' _Well...that escalated quickly_ ,' was the first thing the Irish girl thought as she continued watching the unique movie on the screen. Perhaps it was the moans and cries that erupted from the female elf character currently being pounded into the grass by a stereotypical green-ish blue monster or how the camera perfectly changed angles to show her exposed chest and the dick slamming into her, but Avanna's cheeks remained heated since the first sex scene began.

    ' _But it's still silly..._ ' Avanna twisted her mouth, crossing her legs on the bed while she forced herself to recline against the bed's headboard.

    Even as this scene came to a close with the girl hitting her orgasm as the monster shot its load into her tiny vulva, Avanna still found herself with her legs crossed and her clitoris beginning to tingle. Welp, this was awkward. Didn't help that the elf girl looked similar to the avatar which she used in the few games she had with character customization. This elf was missing freckles, but she was close to looking exactly like her.

    ...goodness, what was she doing with her life? She was a Vocaloid, for crying out loud! She should be doing Vocaloid-y things such as singing, doing PVs, and participating in concerts!

    ...oh right, _she was an English Vocaloid from a western company_. That answered her question.

    Five sex scenes later and the movie was hitting its twenty minute mark out of the thirty-five that it consisted of. Avanna was certain that this elf girl's only power besides the occasional blast of fire from her hands was having sex with whatever until they died, since that happened every - single - time. Pretty sure the fake love interest died due to his body remaining on the ground after their secret moment behind the pub ended...

    This movie, if she hadn't called it this already, was weird as could be.

    Unfortunately, it continued on being "weird as could be", for the last character the elf girl was about to have sex with on the ballroom floor of the kingdom's castle shared a striking resemblance to Leon. What were the _fecking_ odds! Sonika told her that she had watched this movie plenty of times before, _surely_ the thought that this king looked like Leon must have crossed her mind _once_ during a viewing!

    Avanna gulped hard when he first appeared on screen. "Damn it, Sonika..."

    She knew where this scene with the elf girl and Leon look a-like was about to head towards next when the blond man lifted up the girl's skirt. Avanna tightened her legs as though feeling the other Vocaloid's hand pushing up the skirt she donned. She flinched at the hand cupping the elf girl's bottom, held in a sound as the Leon look a-like squeezed the posterior and then smacked it without warning.

    Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy...this wasn't good. Every move made Avanna physically react all because of this guy who shared the physical appearance of her boyfriend.

    As the action on screen began to get steamier, Avanna's breath started to become heavy whilst her excitement below tingled more and more.

 _"...do...people masturbate to these?"_  
_"Well, it **is** porn...so typically, yeah."_

    The tidbit of the conversation with Sonika played in her head, mocking her now due to the urge to do just that while the movie joined in.

    Avanna wasn't clueless about sex, no not at all, but the Irish girl didn't partake in having intercourse like some of her fellow Vocaloids had. Perhaps this was her night to try something out.

     She tugged her strapless top down, followed by her bra. The Vocaloid brushed her fingers on her nipples, causing her backside to jolt straight at how sensitive she felt. Avanna felt the heat rising steadily in her face and yet shrugged it off as her hands mimicked the movement of Leon look a-like on the television. When he tugged the elf girl's nipples, Avanna did the same to herself. As the king's hand slipped into the elf girl's panties, Avanna followed pursuit, letting out a gasp when allowing her fingers to enter her wet vulva. Guess it got wet slowly during the movie...

    Avanna could imagine Leon rubbing a finger over her clit over and over while he grind his hardening bulge against her bottom and grope her breasts. His warm breath struck the left of her which, in turn, made her squirm. The animation on the television appeared as though it was increasing in speed, something that Avanna would find out was rather common in hentai works when they wanted to speed up the main action, but Avanna's fingers were quick enough to stay on time.

    The elf girl was being positioned on her knees with her exposed butt in the air for the king; Avanna mimicked the pose for King Leon and awaited for him to do whatever he wanted. Her fingers couldn't stop rubbing and prodding her insides as she watched the king whip out his awkwardly large, leaking penis from his trousers, stood behind the awaiting, dripping pussy, and began thrusting into the elf girl with ease thanks to her self lubrication. As her steady blue eyes looked up at the screen from her current position, Avanna bit into her bed sheets while striking her clit with each thrust "Leon" made, but she was going much faster, wasting no time to wait for those two to get on with it.

    God, Leon was fucking her so hard, it was making her whimper feverishly. His cock plunged easily into her warm and wet vagina, emitting a smack every time he did so whilst he kept his hands on her waist in order to keep her body still.

    Obviously busy with her current situation, Avanna was unaware at how much she was rocking her bed and making it creak just slightly; in addition to that, she failed to notice her frenzied gasping and sobbing going up in volume. She wanted Leon in her so bad! Under her breath, she choked out Leon's name only once until she felt herself nearing her orgasm, then chanting the older Engloid's name became the only word to spill from her mouth.

    She sunk deeper into her bed, her whimpers reaching higher levels in its pitch as the squelching further below was more noisy. Leon was going in so fast, so hard!

    She heard the elf girl telling the king to ejaculate inside of her, which was something that Avanna shakily whispered as well, making sure to say "Leon" instead of King...whatever the bloke's name happened to be.

     All of a sudden, Avanna muffled her last cry by biting her sheet as hard as possible. Her body froze, but then it slacked onto the bed where Avanna weakly rode out her orgasm by rubbing the most sensitive part in her she could find at the moment. Her half-lidded eyes looked up at the screen to see the credits rolling.

    "Fu--fecking hell," she panted, still under the need to ride out what she had done, "I actually did that."

    Well, Sonika was right.

    ...she was going to have to ask Sonika if she could keep this movie.

    "For reasons"...yeah, that's what she'll say.

 

* * *

 

 

_**End of Chapter 1** _


	2. Eager is as eager does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least they're home alone doing this.
> 
> ...seriously, why don't they have more Vocaloid-y stuff to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this was supposed to be posted on Sunday.

* * *

 

 

 

**_Oh._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

   

    When Avanna asked him to come over for the weekend at the house, Leon had no bloody idea that _this_ was one of the things she wanted to do.

    He held in a whine, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth harder, eyes darted to the wall as he tried not to watch the younger Engloid who was currently wanking him with the thanks of her freckle-decorated breasts rubbing his throbbing penis in moderation. He could feel her warm mouth surrounding the tip of the head, and then he flinched as she flickered her equally warm tongue over the slit, causing him to now bite his lip.

    Leon heard Avanna moaning and sucking him off sloppily, and still he refused to look at how she probably appeared.

    She was pretty bloody eager to do this, something which seemed to come out of the blue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

    It was an hour and a half ago when he arrived to the house with a few suitcases, prepared to spend the weekend over for fun and spend time with his girlfriend; however, as they watched a few movies side by side on the living room couch, Avanna asked him something.

    "Leon?"  
    "Yes?"

    Avanna beamed a smile to him, saying, "Everybody's out today. We have the place to ourselves!"

    Was she...

    Was she hinting something?

    She stared at him funny, her pretty blue eyes sparkling.

    Leon felt his face heat up as he inquired, "Was there something you wanted to do, love?"

    Her smile didn't leave her face. "Well..." she started, "would you like to try something different?"

    "'Different' as in...?"  
    "You know~..."

    Avanna chuckled as soon as the blond Vocaloid's face burned a deeper shade of pink. "Only if you want to, Leon," she assured him.

    He needed to think about it.

    Well, Avanna wouldn't lie about nobody else being here, so he wouldn't have to worry about any sights or sounds being caught by some poor Vocaloid. Although he wasn't really into sex like Avanna, he certainly wasn't disinterested in it, and this was a good time to try it out. The girl beside him appeared to be interested in having sexual intercourse while they were alone and worry free.

    He asked, "What do you have in mind? I--I mean, how are we going to start this?"

    Avanna's smile turned into a cat-like grin. "Well, we'll do whatever comes naturally."

    The older Vocaloid blinked at her. "Naturally?" After only getting a nod in response from her before she begins to unbutton her orange dress-shirt Leon decides to ask something else in addition to that, "And you're certain that everybody's gone for the day?"

    She stopped unbuttoning once she reached her midsection, and then, swiftly, she whips out her squishy, freckle-speckled breasts. "I'm sure of it! Don't worry, Leon. If we hear anything, we can head to my room to continue. Does that make you feel better?"

    He licked his lips either from them feeling dehydrated, the sight in front of him, or a combination of both.

    ...yep, it was both.

    "I think I'll start us along," Avanna offered, taking notice of Leon's uncertainty about this situation. "Sonika told me about this thing called ' _paizuri_ '. Let's try it!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    And that's how Avanna started titty-fucking him with her bosoms that he's seen once or twice prior to this.

    When Avanna made a loud slurp below, Leon felt his hips nearly thrust into her mouth, groaning into his hand to muffle himself. This was weird, but it felt good. Of _course_ , though, she somehow learnt about this via Sonika and her 'hentai' stuff. He sincerely hoped Sonika only showed her the normal stuff and not a smorgasbord of tentacles galore.

     Meanwhile, on the floor, Avanna grinned at how bashful the male Vocaloid above her was, avoiding eye contact and trying his damnedest to hold in any sounds he might release. She must be doing pretty well. Good thing she had practice in her room with that toy she went and bought with Sonika yesterday! Wow, this felt good to her, now that she finally took notice. She was beginning to enjoy having Leon's cock in between her while tasting it whenever she could.

    ' _Time to take it up a notch_ ,' she thought. Delicately, she picked up the pace of her breasts, making them bounce harder which stirred Leon even more. The sound of their skin smacking, the blond man's whines, and Leon thrusting weakly into her mouth drove the freckle-faced Vocaloid's sex drive through the roof.

    "A--Avanna..." Leon squirmed uncontrollably in his seat. He couldn't stand it, he had to look and see what she was doing; however, when he turned his eyes to her, his face heated upon seeing his cute girlfriend committing such a dirty act to him. Her cheeks were a perfect shade of crimson, her fringe stuck to her sweaty forehead, and her eyes were half-lid.

    Avanna felt the tingling sensation below herself getting worse by the second. Perhaps it was time to move onto something else, for she didn't want to only do this with Leon, and for all she knew, Leon probably didn't want to end it so soon. She had other plans.

    She pulled herself away from Leon's cock with a small pop, something which made Leon slack backwards against the couch, breathing heavily.

    "H--hey, Leon," she spoke up, moving a hand to underneath her green skirt as she did so. Once Avanna knew he was looking at her, she sat back and lifted her knees whilst spreading her thighs for him. She flushed harder as she kept her eyes on him, a hand pressing against her vagina. Yikes, it was getting wet. "Do you wanna try doing something here? It's your call."

    He gulped.

    Well, he wasn't going to refuse this, not after what she did to him.

    Leon inhaled through his nose before stiffly getting on the floor, right in front of Avanna. For the moment, he had to ignore his throbbing erection which stuck out of his trousers. Slowly, he moved a hand in between Avanna's legs. The girl moved her hand away in order to let him whatever he chose and rested the hand over a breast, playing at the hard nipple occupying it.

    He used the pad of his thumb to suddenly rub up and down her clothed vagina, causing her to shiver at the touch of a foreign hand. Leon noted how wet it felt there, perhaps signalling that Avanna was completely turned on and had been for some time. His eyes trailed to Avanna's perky breasts, one of which she was messing with. He leaned in and took her right nipple in his mouth, earning a gasp from her. Mimicking the tongue maneuver she used on him, Leon flicked the pink flesh and ran his tongue over it. In the meantime, he rubbed his thumb faster across her wet vagina. It wasn't long before he heard Avanna breathing harshly through her nose at the multiple sensations he awoke in her, and finally, after pressing his thumb -- as much as he could at the moment anyway -- inside her, she yelped.

    He's doing good. Hopefully.

    Okay, so maybe he was a wee-bit about messing this up, but...Avanna hasn't said anything about him doing something wrong yet.

    He should ask, still.

    As Avanna tilted her head back and began to pant at the finger fucking her, he removed his mouth from her nipple and whispered directly into her ear, questioning, "Does this feel good to you, Avanna?"

    Feverishly, she nodded as she lifted her bottom a bit. "T--take my underpants off..."

    With one hand, Leon did as she said, pulling the panties to her ankles.

    "I'm so wet..." she moaned.

    "What do you want me to do now?"

    Avanna took a deep breath and then told him, "Fuck me, Leon."

    Oh.

    He should've figured that out himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    "Leon!!"

    The way Avanna wailed his name was driving Leon deeper and harder into his girlfriend's wet entrance, and he loved the results he was getting from her and himself. Leon adjusted his angle from the spot he nestled in, earning a loud gasp from the Vocaloid currently on her back with her legs sprawled out _just for him_.

    Good thing nobody was at the house, for the volume of the two Vocaloids and the sound of their skin making contact with every thrust Leon made would be...well, bleedin' awkward for everybody who was there, including _you_ , the reader.

    As he felt himself going faster with his penetration, Leon moaned and buried his face into the crook of the whimpering Avanna's neck. His balls were tightening up by the second along with the pitch of the other Vocaloid's voice rising. Avanna could hardly speak outside of a few Irish cuss words as she reached the peak of her orgasm; however, she successfully managed to tug Leon down by the collar of his dress shirt, crushing their lips together. Gutsy move, considering she could've smashed their heads together or break a tooth or two. Leon obliged with kissing her back, wrestling with her tongue during the steamy process.

    All of a sudden, Avanna cried out whilst the man hovering above her gasped weakly before shooting his semen inside her awaiting vulva in spurts. Leon flinched a few times, his eyes screwing shut as his testicles twitched once, twice, and perhaps trice. The duo stayed in place, both panting from the "activity" they shared together. The oldest Vocaloid pulled himself out of Avanna and, blushing, tucked his penis into his trousers.

    Leon was the first to say something, asking, "A--are you all right...?"

    Albeit a bit shaky, Avanna sat up with an amused smile. "Of course I'm okay! We had sex, Leon, not do anything life threatening. So," she questioned him, "what did you think? Is that something you'd like to do in the future?"

    Blushing and averting her stare, Leon nodded. "I--I...sure. Maybe not out in the middle of the house though."

    "Great! I hope you enjoyed yourself!"

    He felt a tiny smile creep onto his face. Blimey, she sure was eager about all of this...and in a way, he was as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**End of Chapter 2** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious enough already...(Understatement) I am not good with describing sex scenes. (Understatement)
> 
> Happy LeonAvanna Smut Day (August 6) or whatever :B

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing so hard at how bad chapter is.  
> Please take this away from me.
> 
> ((No worries, Leon will show up more in the next chapters.  
> And in case you were wondering, those DVDs that Sonika has are all real.))


End file.
